1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative article to be used to enhance the appearance of garments and the like, which is easily assembled and implemented by an individual, thereby providing the user with a quick, easy, economical, and attractive means of decorating garments and like articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornamental buttons, have for a long time, been widely used to decorate articles of apparel and other various items. The type of ornamental buttons commonly used, whose structure has remained the same for many years, includes a plastic base and a jeweled bead secured to one another. The known method of securing the bead and the base is that of passing a U-shaped protrusion on a flat underside of the bead through an aperture in the center of the base, followed by using specifically designed compression tools to deform the U-shaped protrusion such that it may not return through the aperture from where it passes. After assembly, the button is then sewn onto the garment in much the same manner as would an ordinary button. Unfortunately, the process necessitated by the known structure of ornamental button is time-consuming, requires special skills and/or tools. Further, the use of buttons necessitates that the protrusions by which the button is secured to the garment create a rough interior to the garment and do not allow the button to be completely flush against the material of the garment. For these reasons, there has been a longstanding need to develop a decorative article which is economical, easy to assemble and accordingly, may be implemented by any individual, provides all the aesthetic appeal of commonly used ornamental buttons, may be securely and smoothly secured to the surface of the garment, and does not require the added expense of cumbersome and expensive tools.
Applicant's invention is directed specifically to overcome the longstanding shortcomings of prior structures of ornamental buttons. It is structured to allow facilitated assembly in various combinations, eliminate the requirement for special tools or knowledge, be smoothly and securely attached to the garment without the need for sewing or stitching, and still be highly ornamentally attractive.